College Sux!
by teenfox
Summary: a college story with the three ghostbusters! Ray tries to get a girl, Egon studies and Peter... Peter's just a praty animal!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ghostbusters… **sigh **

A/N: I know your thinking another college story, but this is a college story like you have never read in your life!

* * *

Ray sat on his bed reading a captain steel comic. He had the lights off except for a small reading light by his bed so his hung over roommate could sleep in peace. He looked over to see the lump in the bed across the room from him. His brown hair stuck out of the blankets that covered his head. He moaned and rolled over mumbling something about a girl named Tammy. Ray rolled his eyes. he looked at the time, it read 3:30 PM he decided his roommate had slept long enough.

He grabbed a pillow from behind him and hurled it at the 22 year old. "Peter get up!"

Peter groaned and got out of bed all he wore was his Birdman boxers. He went to his small dorm fridge and got out cream for his coffee. He chugged it down in 2 seconds he then sat in a small chair next to Ray's bed.

Ray just rolled his eyes, this was a usual tradition for the two of them.

"Peter, you know we promised to meet Egon at the library in a half hour to study for the midterm on Friday." Ray said putting his comic into its package and putting it in a shoe box under the bed.

"Right I'll get in the shower and be out in a flash" Peter winked and left the dorm room leaving Ray to himself.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

Peter came back into the dorm room his hair blown dry his clothes clean and teeth shining. "Ok Ray I'm ready to go!"

Ray jumped off his bed. "Finally! We were supposed to be gone forever ago!"

Ray ran out the door. Peter shrugged and followed him. It took them about 20 minutes to get there and when they did Egon was not pleased.

"Where were you guys!" Egon grumbled as he slowly put down his textbook.

"It's Peters fault!" Ray said quickly before Peter could smooth talk his way out if it.

Peter blinked in confusion and then dismissed it. He grabbed a chair twirled it around and sat on it backwards. Some girls giggled and he winked at them.

Both Egon and Ray rolled they're eyes.

"Peter have you ever thought that school should come first?" Egon asked Peter handing him a book.

Peter took the book, looked at it for a second and then through it over his shoulder. "Books schmooks!"

A blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes and a miniskirt walked by the three boys. Ray stopped studying and immediately watched her go by. He sighed as she disappeared behind a book shelf. Peter and Egon looked at him and laughed.

"I guess I'm not the only one with that velocity." Peter smiled.

Ray blushed. "Shut up guys! Lets get back to studying!"

* * *

A/N: yay the end of chapter one! I hope you guys like this I duno if I'll continue… What do you guys think? R&R! 


	2. The Fonz

A/N: ok here is chapter 2!

* * *

The three men sat in the library studying. Well actually the only one studying was Egon. Peter was exchanging faces with the cute brunette at the next table and Ray was starring was watching the blonde in the mini skirt from before. Peter finally went over to the brunette and gave her his phone number with some lame pick up line, the girl giggled and her and her friends left. Peter gave a smirk and joined the other 2 scientists.

"How do you do it Peter? How do you get those girls?" Ray asked his head rested on one of his hands still starring off into space.

Peter gave a small smile of pride. "It takes some skill Ray my boy!" He said jocularly. "You just need to know the right thing to say, or do."

Ray slammed his book shut and shoved it aside. "Ok Peter! You're going to help me win Tracey's heart!"

Peter laughed. "You realize how lame you just sounded?" Ray glared at him. "Alright, alright! I'll help!"

* * *

Peter and Ray sat in they're dorm Peter held a beer and began his lesson.

"Ok Ray buddy, this is the drill, what girls are into in the 80's is simple. They all love bad boys! Every girl loves it when you're just 'hey babe would you like to have dinner with me?' style!" Peter told Ray who was listening intently.

"Does that really work? I didn't think girls liked that, that much…" Ray asked.

Peter frowned. "Of course it works! Would I lie to you! I promise you that it will work!"

Ray smiled a little.

"Ok now lets get you out of that sweater vest and into something else!" Peter smiled giving him thumbs up, Rays smile quickly went away.

* * *

Ray stood in the middle of campus wearing leatherjacket and blue jeans with a white shirt underneath. He looked somewhat like the Fonz only he kept his hair the way it was. He looked around for Tracy.

"Hey Ray! She's over there!" Peter pointed to the young girl. "Ok Ray I'll stay here and try to listen in, you go get her!"

Ray nodded and walked awkwardly over to her. He was way to nervous to do this!

"U-um h-hi T-Tracy." Ray stuttered uncontrollably.

"Oh hi! Um… Ray! Wow you look different! Did you change your hair?!" she smiled sweetly looking at him.

_That's the only thing I didn't change…_ Ray thought.

Her friends started to walk away and she started to follow.

"H-Hey Tracy wait! W-would you… WOAH!" Ray slipped on some pudding left over from frosh week and fell flat on his back. The girls all giggled except Tracy.

"Come on Tracy lets get out of here!" One of the girls said. She nodded and then followed.

Ray was as red as my nail polish from the Halloween dance; he got up and slowly walked over to Peter. Peter's face told Ray how stupid he had looked!

"Was that as bad as it sounded?" Peter asked.

Ray screamed and sat beside him.

"Don't worry pal! I have a plan! We are going to through the BIGGEST party on campus! You saw national lampoons animal house right?" Ray nodded. "It will be just like that! Believe me it will be perfect! Come on lets get started!" Peter Grabbed Ray by the arm and yanked him off the bench.

* * *

A/N: Exited or what! You better review! There may be a stay puft marshmellow man doll in it for you! ;) 


	3. Becky Becky Becky

A/N: Ok chapter 3! It is a little weird that the stay puft guy looks like the Michelin man, maybe its some sort of conspiracy! Everything is a conspiracy no a days!

* * *

Peter and Ray stood in the middle of there dorm.

"There is no way we can fit more then 10 people in here Pete! It's way to small!" Ray complained scratching his head.

Peter frowned. "A little space issue won't effect our party! I have another idea!"

They left the room and walked down the hallway. Peter stopped half way and turned to Ray.

" This is perfect! We can so do it here!" Peter smiled as he spun to look around the hallway more.

"In the hallway?! Peter you have to be kidding! Becky won't let you do it!" Ray tried to explain to him.

Peter dismissed it. "Becky Shmecky! I'll deal with her! You convince Egon to lend us his room, also print out some posters or something." Peter walked down the hallway and took the stairs down to the lobby.

Ray quickly ran into Egon's room without knocking. "Egon! I have a question!"

"RAY, DON'T COME IN!!" Egon screamed from behind the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see anything!" Ray said shielding his eyes in case of an emergency.

"You could have stepped on my little pot of fungi!" Egon said picking up a pot from beside the door. Ray brushed a sweat bead away from his brow.

"Egon Peter wants to through a party, can we use your room?" Ray asked looking around at all the gross molds and things.

"Well… I guess I could move my experiments to the main laboratory on the edge of campus…" Egon said scratching his chin.

"Oh thanks Egon! You won't regret this!" Ray smiled and left the room slamming the door.

Egon slid across the floor catching his mold experiment. "I find that hard to believe."

* * *

Peter walked into the office where all the floor monitors spent most of their time. He saw Becky sitting on the couch reading the daily paper. Peter went over to her and casually sat down.

"Hey there Becky!" Peter said.

Becky looked at him for a second then back to her paper. "What do you want this time Peter?"

"Oh me and the guys were just wondering if well you would like to come to a party we were throwing." Peter smiled the: I'm so innocent smile.

"What's the catch." She said not looking up.

"Well… um you see, we need the whole floor to do it! But I know that Robert fisher is going to be there!" Peter lifted an eyebrow as Becky's eye met his.

"Alright, alright. You can have it on the floor!" She sighed as she started to read again.

Peter smiled happily and went to the Party mart to get decorations.

* * *

Ray had just finished cleaning up the dorm when Peter came in the door smashing Ray into the wall.

"Ray! You here I got the decorations!" Peter heard a groaning noise and pulled the door off of Ray. "Ok Ray! Let's get this decorating over with!"

* * *

It took the boys about an hour of boring-ness that you probably wouldn't be interested in, (except for the bit where Peter wrapped Ray in streamers and sent him into someone else's dorm) to finish decorating.

"Ray my good man, I do believe we are ready to party!!!" Peter yelled starting to dance around the hallway.

"Right Pete, I just hope Tracy will be able to make it!" Ray said twiddling his thumbs.

"Don't worry about it!" Peter put an arm around him. "Things will be perfect!"

* * *

A/N things are never perfect when people say that! But it may be perfect… that Peter guy has a mind of his own I swear! 0.0 


	4. the PARTY!

A/N: here is the PARTY CHAPTER! Beware you never know what you're going to get!

* * *

It was party time and the two men stood in the middle of they're dorm.

"Hey Ray, you think that the chicks will like this?" Peter said turning around to show Ray what he had on.

"Peter, you're not wearing a shirt..." Ray replied.

"That's the point!" Peter smiled.

Ray shook his head and threw a shirt at him. "Put on a shirt man!"

Peter frowned and put the shirt on. Ray was still wearing the same Fonz outfit from before.

"To bad we couldn't do anything about your come over..." Peter said looking at Ray as he tried to fix his hair.

"It's not a come over!!! I just have a widows peek!" Ray said angrily messing up his hair in frustration.

" whatever, people are going to be showing up so lets get out there!" Peter told him leaving the dorm and entering the party hallway.

Ray quickly fixed his hair as he cursed at peter under his breathe and then he too left the dorm.

There were a few people there but hey the party was just starting!

* * *

it had been a half over sense the party had started and the hallway was packed! Peter was standing in the middle of a group of four girls talking and drinking beer. Ray looked around for Tracy he continued up the hallway. Music blared from the speakers placed beside the elevators. The he saw her just getting out of the elevator. He ran over to her he was so hoping he wouldn't screw up this time. He felt confident! He put on his "cool face" as Peter had put it and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Tracy, so glad you could make it." Ray said throwing in a smile.

Tracy smiled her pink lip-gloss shining in the lights. "I'm glad I came too Ray! This party looks really fly! You and Peter sure know how to throw a party!"

Ray was giddy at the fact that his biggest crush was talking to him! A slow song came on, this was Ray's chance.

"Um... Tracy do you want to dance?" Ray said blushing.

She nodded and then took his hand and pulled him into the crowd of other slow dancers. Ray looked back to see Peter crouched next to the stereo giving him the thumbs up. Ray smiled and put his arms around Tracy as she put her arms around him. He was slightly shorter then her but you could hardly notice. He couldn't believe this was happening to him!

The song eventually ended and Ray and Tracy got drinks and talked until a really good song came on and Tracy would shriek "OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" and they would go out on the dance floor and "funk it up."

Peter's group of girls had gotten bigger then the last time, now there was seven and they were all laughing at his jokes. You see Peter Venkman had a reputation. He was the guy all men hated and all girls loved but when it came to parties he was it! He was known for locking Ray out of his room when he had a "guest" so Ray would crawl into the spare bed in Egon's room.

Ray looked around for a minute. He hadn't seen Egon all night. He had wondered where he was, but then he heard a yell coming from his room. Egon was yelling something about "COMMON COURTESY!" Ray forgot about him when Tracy had asked him to come with her.

* * *

A/N: sorry for that bit of a cliff hanger but I only have like 8 minutes to post this before the beel rings! - don't forget to R&R! 


	5. should be rated X! o0 :P

A/N: sorry I haven't been writing lately, but stuff came up my spare was moved and we have no computers in there! 0.0 anyways yeah here you go!

* * *

Ray was being pulled by his coat sleeve through the large gaggle of people. He had wondered why Tracy had asked him to come with her and where were they going? He was pulled all the way down the hallway and they stopped in front of his dorm room door. Tracy turned and gave him a smile, his confusing faded, he understood what was going on and he was not sure he was ready for it!

Peter smirked from where he was. "Darn girls, guess we're going to have to go into Egon's room tonight!" All the girls laughed.

Tracy opened the door and pulled him in. Ray twirled around and faced her; she flicked on the lights and walked over to him.

"Ray, this is the best night of my life! Iv never been so happy with anyone!" Tracy began to come closer to Ray. He edged backwards feeling awkward.

Tracy edged him over to his bed. "This is your bed right?"

Ray nodded taking a large gulp. She smiled and kept coming closer to him. He had always dreamed that this would happen but he didn't think it would actually happen! He was younger then her due to his brilliance and getting into college early, he was just not ready for this! He had never done this before! He was extremely nervous.

He was right at the bedside when she knocked him over. She started to kiss him and cores his neck. He tried to resist her and push her away but come on it was Tracy! His crush! He couldn't help but give in!

* * *

The next morning Ray woke up he blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if what had happened last night was just a dream. The arm draped over his chest answered it. He turned to face the beautiful girl. She lay there so peacefully some of her blonde hair was draped over her face. Ray pushed it back. Hey turned once again and lay on his back putting his arms to the back of his head. He sighed in a sort of victorious smile crossed his face.

Tracy ground and came closer to Ray wrapping herself around him and resting her head on his chest. He held her back and fell asleep.

* * *

Peter snuck away when he woke up leaving his latest fling asleep. He tiptoed down the hallway. He heard a bunch of guys in the hallway talking.

"Did you guys here! That Ray guy totally got laid! By Tracy!" the guys in that hallway said.

They all were amazed about how some freshman could get in the sack with someone who was way cooler then them! Peter was pleased with himself he rewarded himself by taking a shower.

* * *

A/N: sorry they have been so short I'm not sure if people are actually reading because nobody reviews!! **Sigh** oh well I'll keep writing anyways! 


End file.
